Alfar
Summary Alfar is a non-human character in Toaru Majutsu no Index, an artificial magical life form. As her name indicates, she was created by a Norse magician in a laboratory flask from a fossil that was similar to the legends of Alfar (Elves) of Norse mythology, though her creator is not sure if she's a true Alfar or just a similar being. Alfar has the ability to use magic, but she also has an uncontrollable ability to induce a distorted accelerated evolution on any living thing that gets close to her. Terrified of her own ability, Alfar evicted her creator and all living beings from the facility she was held in as she searched for a way to turn herself back into a fossil to stop her ability from changing everyone else, ignorant of her creator's desires to use her to evolve himself. Alfar was ultimately rescued from her creator by Kanzaki Kaori, and Necessarius temporarily sealed her evolution ability and brought her to one of their research facilities to find out a way to completely suppress it. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 9-B with magic Name: Alfar Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Life Form (Alfar/Elf), Resurrected Fossil Powers and Abilities: Magic, Rune Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Invisibility, Biological Manipulation (Can induce distorted evolution on others), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defence against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least Wall level with magic (Can create magical explosions that would easily kill a human) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Street level, possibly higher (Magical life forms can sometimes be more fragile to changes in their environment than normal life forms, but Alfar was capable of ignoring the wall of heat of her own explosion and talk normally) Stamina: Average Range: At least several meters with magic and distorted evolution Standard Equipment: Tarnkappe Intelligence: Above average, knowledgeable in magic, she was initially made by her creator to be used as an organic computer to prepare complex magic beyond his control Weaknesses: She can't control her evolution ability and it takes a few hours to start working; as an artificial life form based on elves, who were opposed to Dvergr, she dislikes metal and underground areas Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rune Magic:' Alfar is skilled in the use of Norse runes, having used them to set up alarms and traps, and to construct a Tarnkappe. She can use the fine particles making up the dust in the air and supercooled water to briefly create microscopic ice crystals in the shape she wants, writing runes in the air that can't be read with the naked eye. **'Tarnkappe:' Tarnkappe (which can be translated as "cloak of concealment") is a spiritual item based on a cloak of invisibility from German folklore/myth. Originally, it would have been a large cloak that would enhance the user's body strength and make them invisible. However, Alfar analyzed its working and reconstructed it in the form of several narrow threads made of something like silk. By laying the threads around Alfar can create a magical screen and disappear into the background, leaving virtually no trace visible even to the enhanced eyesight of a Saint like Kanzaki Kaori, though she was able to notice the thin threads after focusing more once Alfar called out to her. **'Explosion:' Alfar can use rune magic to set up a trap that creates an explosive blast, with the magical flames heating the surrounding air to the point a human will have their organs destroyed by breathing it in. *'Distorted Evolution:' Alfar has an unconscious ability to induce a form of distorted accelerated evolution on any living being that is close to her for a period of time (Physical changes start to appear after 3 or 4 hours). In response to her, an 'environment' that does not exist on Earth, the forms of completely normal plants and animals become rapidly twisted because they see her as a threat. Additionally, the plants and animals distorted by her similarly cause other plants and animals to distort in the same way. She has no control over this ability, and even if she died the ability would continue to affect those around her corpse to a certain extent. Alfar can control the beings that have been distorted by her ability. Some of the beings created by her evolution are: a giant dog with a crocodile head, a three-headed cat, a deep-sea poisonous snake, a giant centipede with human fingers in place of its legs, a mass of flesh with eyeballs crammed around it and a four-legged creature with a head in front, back, left, and right and with legs sticking out in ridiculous directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Artificial Characters Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9